


comfort in trust

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hewwo i'm here with real thorbruce content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: the title isn't great and im sorrybut i swear, the story is just Softness





	comfort in trust

Bruce traces along Thor’s arm, feeling the muscles and bumps and heavenly warmth. His face is in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, where his sweet, strong scent is so thick Bruce could practically taste it. 

Thor was rambling softly about something he saw in Central Park, and at some point stopped, smiling at Bruce and gently traced on the younger one’s back with his fingertips. “My darling?”

“Mm?”

“What are you doing?”

Bruce shifted his head, closing his eyes contentedly. “Counting your scars.”

“Hmm. How many have you gotten to?” 

“Two on your arm, and five on your chest and neck.”

Thor chuckled, a sound that sent tingles down Bruce’s spine. “Believe me, there is more elsewhere.”

Mere seconds later, Thor’s shirt was on the floor as Bruce gently pressed his finger tip on each and every scar he could see.

“Where is this one from?” 

“You, my dear.”


End file.
